Une chanson pour Elle
by Transparente
Summary: Il chante pour se faire pardonner... Hum résumé pourri, si vous avez des suggestions... HG/DM


**Hello !**

**Evidement rein ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire…. J'espère que vous allez aimer en faite j'espère pas tant mieux si vous avez aimé sinon tant pis mais j'apprécie les remarques, même si c'est pour dire que vous avez détesté…**

* * pensées d'un perso

*-LAISSE-MOI !!!!, m'avait-t-Elle hurlé, TU M'AS FAIT TROP DE MAL !!! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !! TU N'ASSUMES PAS CE QUE JE SUIS CE QUE TU RESSENS !!

Comment ne pas La comprendre... Qui voudrait de moi... Mais je L'aime c'est pour ça que je suis devant ce piano... Aujourd'hui c'est Noël... Le bal va bientôt commencer... J'ai demandé une faveur à Dumbledore... Vous n'imaginez pas combien cela m'a coûté... Moi, si fier, m'être abaissé aller demandé de l'aide, une faveur... Mais pour Elle, je ferai tout... Tout pour voir Son sourire tourné vers moi, qui illumine Son visage... Mon Dieu je me damnerai pour Elle... J'irai en enfer pour Ses yeux... Si beaux...

J'entends Dumbledore... Pourvu qu'il s'en tienne à dire que le bal est ouvert... J'ai le trac...*

- Bonsoir à tous avant d'ouvrir ce bal, quelqu'un voudrait faire passer un message à une personne qui lui est chère...

*C'est à moi...*

Les premières notes s'élèvent... Brisant le silence qui s'était installé...

Dans la salle tout le monde écoute... Personne ne sait qui joue mais la musique va droit au cœur de chacun... Touchant tout le monde d'une façon différente...

Une personne peine à contenir ses larmes... Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette musique lui rappelle l'homme qu'elle aime...

Une voix s'élève à son tour...

_J'en reviens pas_

  
*Et je n'en reviendrai sûrement jamais*  


_Moi le dur le fier_

  
*Si arrogant si horripilant comme tu me le disais toujours*  


_Le p'tit mec d'hier_

  
*Tu m'as tellement changé sans t'en rendre compte... Tu brisais ma carapace avec ta gentillesse, ton sourire, ton amour*  


_Ca m'arrive comme ça___

_Comme ça___

_C'matin au réveil_

*J'avais besoin de te voir de te toucher, de te protéger... Je voulais que rien ne te blesse... Et ce matin j'ai vraiment pris conscience de l'emprise que tu as sur moi*  


_Enfin elle était là___

_J'm'attendais pas à ça___

_Qu'elle merveille_

  
*Lorsque tu te réveillais au creux de mes bras... Par Morgane que tu étais belle... J'aurai voulu te le dire à ce moment mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage ou la force de te faire face, redoutant ce que tu m'aurais dit...*  


_J'pensais pas dire ça un jour_

  
*Jamais je ne me serai cru capable de le dire surtout pas devant une salle pleine à craquer... Mais pour toi, je le suis*  


_Mais j'aime_

*Je t'aime*  


_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_D'amour_

  
*Que Salazar me vienne en aide, ces derniers jours sans toi j'ai cru mourir*  


_Je rentre dans l'cliché des beaux jours_

*A cause de toi je suis devenu une de ces personnes que je ne pouvais pas voir... Transpirant la guimauve... Tu m'as rendu faible maintenant que je suis tout seul... Mais avec toi j'étais invincible*  


_Mais j'm'en fou_

*De ce que pense les gens... Que nous sommes différents... De ton sang comme du mien... Je veux être avec toi...*  


_Je l'aime_

*Oh oui si tu savais comme je t'aime...*  


_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_Tout court_

  
*Mais cette folie est si douce que j'aimerai y être plongé avec toi à mes côtés...*  


_Il m'est tombé dessus_

  
*Je ne sais pas comment... Au départ c'était une simple attirance « sexuelle » comme je te disais toujours... Comme tu as dû souffrir lorsque je te disais ces mots horribles...*  


_Comme par magie_

*On m'avait parlé de la magie de l'amour mais je n'y ai jamais cru... J'aurai du...*  


_C'est beau au début_

  
*Au début tout allait bien... Tout était si simple... Mais les sentiments s'en sont mêlés*  


_Et puis on vie_

  
*Mais tu voulais plus... Plus que les nuits que l'on passait ensemble... Tu voulais t'afficher avec moi... Mais je n'était pas prêt...*  


_Notre vie_

  
*Tu t'es éloignée de moi... Et j'ai compris...*  


_D'un coup tout change_

*Tu n'étais plus là... Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu te détachais de moi...*  


_C'est sa faute à elle_

*C'est à cause de toi que l'on souffre... Je te vois de loin et je vois la tristesse dans ton regard...*  


_Elle mon petit ange_

*Tu aimais tellement que je t'appelle comme ça lorsque je t'envoyais des rendez-vous ou lorsque après t'avoir envoyée au 7ème ciel, je te murmurais que tu étais la plus belle, mon petit ange...*  


_N'est plus si belle___

_J'pensais pas dire sa un jour___

_Mais j'aime_

*Avec mon éducation et mon enfance, je me croyais incapable d'aimer... Mais tu es attirée par les causes perdues... Comme Longdubat...*  


_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_D'amour___

_J'rentre dans l'cliché des beaux jours___

_Mais j'm'en fou je l'aime_

  
*Je t'en pris pardonne moi... Lorsque tu es partie tu as pris un morceau de mon cœur avec... S'il te plait reviens-moi...*  


_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_Tout court___

_J'pensais pas dire ça un jour___

_Mais j'aime___

_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_D'amour___

_D'amour_

*L'amour est quelque chose de précieux et si tu me redonne l'amour que tu éprouvais pour moi ne t'inquiète pas j'en prendrai soin*  


_On croit q'c'est fini_

*Je t'ai perdu mais je compte bien me battre pour te retrouver...*  


_Mais au dernier moment___

_Où tout semble gris___

_On r'pense au commencement_

  
*Souviens-toi des moments que l'on a passé ensemble... Dans notre salle commune le soir... Et dis moi franchement que tu ne m'aime plus...*  


_On se souvient___

_On oubli les mauvaises choses_

  
*Souviens-toi et oubli la semaine qui vient de se passer...*

_On se retient___

_Puis on retrouve l'osmose_

*C'est tout ce que je te demande...*  


_Des fois_

*On y arrivera... Je veux y croire*  


_J'pensais pas dire ça un jour___

_Mais j'aime_

Une autre voix se fait entendre... Maintenant elle le sait... Il l'aime... C'est tout ce qu'elle demande... Une silhouette féminine avance doucement vers la scène. Drago l'a reconnue...

*C'est Elle ; Elle a comprit que c'était moi... Rejoins-moi mon Ange*

Le rideau s'ouvre alors et tout le monde peut voir un piano noir où joue un jeune homme... Il a les cheveux d'un blond plus claire que les blés... Peu de gens le reconnaissent, il est de dos.

La silhouette avance toujours et viens s'asseoir à côté de lui, joignant sa voix à la sienne, partageant sa douleur avec lui... Lui offrant son amour une nouvelle fois...

_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_D'amour_

Ils se regardent et se sourient... Cette fois rien ne les séparera...

_J'rentre dans l'cliché des beaux jours___

_Mais j'm'en fou je l'aime___

_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_Tout court___

_J'pensais pas dire ça un jour___

_Mais j'aime___

_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_D'amour___

_J'rentre dans l'cliché des beaux jours___

_Mais j'm'en fou je l'aime___

_Etre amoureux ça rend fou___

_Tout court___

_Tout court_

- Hermione... Je t'aime... J'aurais du te le dire avant et...

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago !

Tout le monde est stupéfait dans la salle des « Comment ont-ils pu terminer ensemble ? Ils se détestent » retentissent.

Puis deux personnes applaudissent... On se retourne vers elles. Le Survivant sourie avec sa fiancée dans les bras... Ils applaudissent à tout rompre... Ils ont compris depuis longtemps et sont heureux...

D'autres les suivent... Les Serpantards sortent, dégoûtés que leur Prince se soit ainsi abaissé à aimer...

La Grande Salle est rempli par des cris de joie... Beaucoup essuient leurs larmes qui ont coulé tellement la chanson était belle...

Un nouveau bonheur est né, placé sous le signe de l'amour et de l'éternité... Les soucis sont pour une soirée oubliés, on évite de penser que dehors c'est la guerre et qu'il va falloir se battre...

Pour l'instant, la seule chose importante est de vivre ce bal comme des adolescents... Sans avoir peur de mourir... D'être libre, sans menace... Juste ce soir...

**Fin enfin je sais pas trop pour le moment**

Voilou voilou  
Au fait la chanson est de Quentin


End file.
